Dance Softly, Love
by Cataracta
Summary: It was a dance to remember those lost. For the living, it was a chance to find something missing. Multichaptered. Main Pairings: RXM, KXK
1. Comfort RXM

**Cataracta's Notes: **This little ficlet of mine is going to be an interesting one. As one example, this is going to be multi-chaptered, but the chapters are going to be seperate one-shots. The idea of this fic, or the premise, I suppose, is a dance held at the rebuilt HOLY headquarters in honor of those who lost theirs lives to the mainland. Each chapter has a different point of view, from a different character, and each will probably start off pretty heavy (angsty), though by the end they should have lightened up. So, another little fic of mine, _Dance Softly, Love_.

**Disclaimer: **s-CRY-ed doesn't belong to me, I swear.

**Summary: **_It was a dance to remember those lost. For the living, it was a chance to find something missing._

**Chapter Pairings: **Ryuhou X Mimori

* * *

Ryuhou straightened his tie as he watched his somber reflection in the mirror. He felt heavy with resentment, resentment for the very halls in which he stood. The HOLY headquarters had, of course, been refurbished and renamed, but that didn't change what they were or what they had once sheltered. 

He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to get ready for a dance to remember those who had lost their lives to the mainland. He didn't want to remember the lives _he _had taken. It weighed too heavily, knowing that he had inadvertently been the cause of so much suffering.

It had been Mimori who had convinced him to come. She had been the one who suggested that the HOLY headquarters be rebuilt. It was to be used as a refugee house, there for those who were unable to help themselves or who were victims of the mainland's cruelty. Brilliant as the idea was, it still chafed him.

But Mimori had looked at him with pleading eyes and asked that he come. She had reasoned that the people of the Lost Ground saw him as their savior, that seeing him would boost their spirits and help give them hope. Ryuhou had agreed, but that didn't mean he wanted to be here.

_Anywhere but here, _He thought bitterly.

Ryuhou would rather be anywhere but here, where he had been so naïve as to unquestionably do what he was asked. Anywhere but where he was standing now, staring into his dead-to-the-world-eyes as they stared back at him. He would rather be anywhere, anywhere but here.

"You're not normally this stoic," Mimori's reflection appeared behind him in the mirror.

"This brings up things I'd rather forget," Ryuhou reminded her.

Mimori turned her head away so that he could no longer stare into her eyes, even if it was indirectly. While it was true to say that he had changed over the past few years, a dance such as this, a dance that brought up so many things that he had tried to bury, brought up harsh memories that carried with them so much pain.

"Thank you for doing this Ryuhou," Mimori finally said, "I'll see you out there."

He watched her until she disappeared from the mirror, and he knew that he had hurt her, too. When she had first come to HOLY, when she had first arrived at the Lost Ground and had her innocent views torn apart, he had hurt her by shoving her away and refusing to acknowledge her.

Ryuhou regretted it. He regretted ever joining HOLY, he regretted _so much_. Staring into the mirror for a few more seconds, he turned and walked out the door, stopping as it slid shut behind him. There were going to be crowds of people, he knew; refugees, alters, and various others, and they were going to be looking at him. They were going to be looking to him for hope.

Taking a deep breath, he walked and stopped only when he had reached the entrance to the ballroom, where the dance was being held. The sound of muted conversation and solemn music filled his ears. He fought down a new wave of resentment and grief and strode into the room, trying to look like leader.

Ryuhou wasn't sure if he succeeded, but either way the entire room turned to look at him. Nodding once, he searched the crowd until he found Tachibana, Urizane, and Elian. Walking to them, he tried to ignore the feeling of stares boring into his back and concentrated instead on the three he was trying to reach.

All three looked grave, and Ryuhou could tell that each was feeling what he was. Each was feeling self-resentment for the acts they had committed at HOLY, directly or indirectly. They glanced at each other, and with unspoken words, told their own story of grief and sadness.

"You never struck me as one to pity yourself," Kazuma's rough voice cut across Ryuhou's thoughts.

Ryuhou turned to look at him, ready to retort, when he noticed the expression on Kazuma's face and the look in his eyes. Kanami was looking at him, obviously worried, from where she clasped his arm. Seeming to sense her distress, he turned and smiled at her. Then, glaring at Ryuhou with no real feeling, he turned and led her away.

"He's right, you know," Tachibana pointed out softly, "We are throwing our very own pity party."

Ryuhou laughed bitterly, "Perhaps we are. But think about what we caused."

Tachibana and the others eyes immediately switched their gaze to the floor. Ryuhou clenched his fist and fought the urge to hit something, fought the urge to scream. He was supposed to a leader, a shining beacon of hope, but how was he supposed to give hope to others when he had none?

"Ryuhou," Mimori said softly.

She had come up behind him while he was absorbed in his thoughts, and now he turned to look at her. Dressed in a flowing blue dress that accented her eyes, she was a beautiful sight. He tried to smile at her, tried to convey some message that he was fine, but the result was a poor imitation of real happiness, and Mimori's eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," Mimori opened her eyes and looked at him, "I shouldn't have asked you to come, but I'm glad you did."

She turned to leave, apparently having said her piece, but Ryuhou grabbed her wrist and stopped her. There was a question in her eyes when she turned to look at him, and when he tried to smile this time, some of the happiness he had felt before shone through.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance, Miss Kiryu," Ryuhou explained.

Mimori's eyes widened and she nodded once, "Yes, I would."

He returned her nod and led her to the floor where other couples were already dancing. Placing his hands on her waist as she wound her arms around his neck, he tried to push the sadness from his mind. Mimori followed his lead perfectly, and he found that her presence was calming him.

Instead of an overbearing sadness, he felt a sense of serenity. As she moved with him, perfectly in sync with the beat and with his movements, he found the resentment he felt for himself and for the building, and for what this dance stood for, bleeding away. He felt it still, but it was duller, losing his hold on him.

Unexpectedly, he let his head fall to her shoulder and listened to her heartbeat. It sped up, but quickly quieted soon after, and Ryuhou found that it helped calm him even more. Suddenly the world wasn't such a dreary, God-forsaken place. There were the problems, but the occasional rays of sunshine made it all worthwhile.

And Ryuhou's ray wasn't so occasional. Mimori was always there, helping him and others as they tried to deal with staggering truth that had come with Mujo and his defeat. She gave part of herself to everyone she came in contact with, without expecting anything in return.

"You seem calm," Mimori commented as they continued to sway.

"Do I?" Ryuhou answered, his breath ghosting across her shoulder.

"Before you seemed," She paused, "you seemed like you were fighting a great sadness, one that you were having trouble forgetting or letting go off."

Ryuhou didn't answer for a while. When he did, he said, "I was. I am." Here he raised his head and looked into her eyes, "But the past is the past, and all that matters now _is _now. I can't live in the past, nor can I change it. I have to let go of it."

They had stopped dancing. Ryuhou's eyes were locked with Mimori's, and both found it impossible to look away. Mimori's eyes suddenly grew peaceful, as if she had been dealing with her own inner conflict and had managed to resolve it. Placing her cheek against his chest, she closed her eyes and just stood in his arms.

"There are some things that I don't want to let go off," She whispered.

Ryuhou glanced down at her, but he could only see the top of her head. Instead of questioning her, he slowly began to dance until they were once more swaying with the beat. She didn't move her head from his chest, and he made no move to change her position.

It was a nice feeling for Ryuhou; the feeling of her warmth seeping into his skin. For so long he had kept a no-contact rule between himself and others, and because of it, had forgotten how pleasant it was to feel the warmth of another. He reveled in it. Breathing deep, he placed his own head against Mimori's and concentrated on the warmth and the music.

Neither knew how long they stayed like that, but soon the song drifted to a stop and they pulled apart. Ryuhou stared into her eyes, trying to decipher the message he felt they hid, but found that he couldn't. She was as much of a puzzle to him now as when she had first walked into HOLY and refused to leave.

Giving into instinct, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She seemed shocked, but accepted the feeling of his lips against hers and reached up to bury her fingers in his hair. The moment stretched for what seemed like forever before Ryuhou slowly pulled back and looked at her.

"The dead are dead," He said softly, though there was an obvious strain in his voice, "The living still live."

Mimori smiled a serene smile, "And the living shouldn't, _can't _throw away their lives before they absolutely have to."

"I love you," Ryuhou whispered.

Mimori's answer was a kiss and a squeeze, "I love you always."

"_Look not mournfully into the past. It comes not back again. Wisely improve the present. It is thine. Go forth to meet the shadowy future, without fear." _

_-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

* * *

**Cataracta's Notes: **So there it is, folks, the first one-shot chapter of _Dance Softly, Love_. I will make no garuntees about when to expect the next chapter, but I would like to get it out within the week. Drop me a note! 


	2. Opportunity KXK

**Cataracta's Notes:** Okay, this came out later than I would have hoped. Ah, well. Writer's block's a bitch, after all. By the way, what other characters would you guys like to see? I was thinking Tachibana X Cammy (Tammy?), but I'm not sure who else. Let me know!

**Disclaimer:** Sigh - these damn things are the bane of my existence - I do NOT own s-CRY-ed.

**Summary: **It was a dance to remember those lost. For the living, it was a chance to find something missing.

**Chapter Pairing: **Kazuma X Older Kanami

* * *

Kanami would be the first to admit that Kazuma wasn't perfect. In fact, he was far from it. Kazuma was reckless, irresponsible, and a liability to property, but he was also kind-hearted, generous and protective. He was crude, but in his own way he was more polite than many. His actions spoke much louder than his words; they nearly screamed. But that's what she loved about him. 

She smiled softly as he fidgeted with his tie for the hundredth time that night. They were standing off to the side of the spacious, intricately decorated room. Tables set with delicate centerpieces filled a large portion of the room, and everywhere everything was draped in somber fabric. Even the people filling the room were dressed in their finest.

Kanami herself was draped in a slightly dark green silk dress. It V-ed down between her chest while connecting around her neck to leave her back exposed. The dress was formfitting, and draped around her legs in slight folds. Around the waist was a sash that was connected just under her navel by a silver, star-shaped pin.

Her hair was pulled up into a bun at the top of her head, though the bun was more of a twist. A section of her hair had been left loose and hung just to the side of her right eye. A ribbon the same shade of her dress was weaved into the bun, though part of it was left to trail to the beginnings of her shoulders.

Kazuma was also dressed for the occasion in a simple black tuxedo and tie, though he looked uncomfortable in it. Kanami turned to look at him and he tried to smile, but she could tell that he didn't want to be here. She understood that very well.

This brought up painful memories for him; memories of people he had failed to save from the mainland. He blamed himself for their deaths, she knew, and that made it very difficult for him to be here.

Gently, Kanami raised a hand and placed it on Kazuma's cheek. She smiled serenely at him and some of the tension in his stance and eyes faded away. When he smiled this time, it was a true smile that had Kanami's own widening. Kazuma looked away suddenly, his gaze traveling over the couples swaying to the music on the floor. Turning back to Kanami he shifted uneasily.

"Would you…I mean…" Kazuma faltered.

Kanami stopped him by stroking his cheek and then placing her hand in his own, "I'd love to."

Kazuma looked shocked for a moment, then smiled slightly and led her to the floor. Tentatively, he placed his hands on her waist and shivered slightly as she wound her hands around his neck. They began to dance as the sounds of the orchestra drowned out the rest of the noise.

They stayed like this for a while, before Kazuma let out a quiet cry and pulled Kanami closer to him. He crushed her to his body as he buried his head into her neck and sobbed. Kanami gasped at the sudden movement, then slowly wrapped her arms around him as she stroked his hair with one hand.

"Why couldn't I?" Kazuma cried softly, "Why couldn't I save them, Kanami? Why'd they have to die?"

"It's all right, Kazuma," Kanami whispered softly, squeezing him gently, "It's all right."

"I couldn't…I couldn't save them!" Kazuma berated himself harshly, "Ayase, Kimishima…I couldn't save any of them!"

"You saved me," Kanami reminded him tenderly, "You saved the Lost Ground."

"But-" Kazuma began.

Kanami didn't let him finish, "Kazuma, it's not your fault." She told him kindly but firmly, "You did your best. Ayase, Kimishima, you tried your best for them and they knew that. You couldn't have done anymore."

"What's the point," Kazuma had stopped crying now, his voice harsh, "What's the point of having all this power if I can't save anyone with it?"

For a moment Kanami was silent. After, she placed a hand under Kazuma's chin and forced him to meet her eyes. She searched his eyes for a moment before leaning her cheek against his forehead and holding him to her. He didn't respond, though she could feel his hot tears against her skin.

"I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you, Kazuma," Kanami said softly, "Don't forget that."

She could feel Kazuma tense beneath her hands, then relax so that he was leaning against her. Kanami supported him lightly; content just to hold him as he exhausted the rest of his emotions. When he had finished, he slowly raised his head to look into her eyes.

"Kanami," He whispered.

Dipping his head to hers, he captured her lips in a soft kiss. Kanami froze in surprise momentarily before she lifted one of her hands to the back of his neck and let the other clutch his shoulder. She could taste the salt of his tears and felt her heart surge as her own eyes filled.

Kazuma pulled back to look at her and his brow furrowed in confusion as noticed her tears. He reached up to brush one away with his thumb and Kanami captured his hand to hold it with both of her own. She slowly turned it over and examined his palm, noticing the calluses and the scars.

"Kanami?" Kazuma asked softly.

She could feel the tears as they streamed down her cheeks, and could hear the worried tone in his voice. Reaching up to wipe the tears away, Kanami smiled at him, and trailed the hand that had clutched his shoulder to his cheek. She stepped closer to him and leaned against his chest, listening to his breathing.

"I'm just glad," Kanami paused as Kazuma's breath caught, "I'm glad that you're sharing your emotions with me. I was worried that you were going to try to shoulder everything by yourself."

Kazuma wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she could feel his lips against her hair, "I was." He admitted.

Kanami didn't respond. Instead she listened to his heart as it beat; reminding her that he was here with her…that he wasn't going to leave her. She smiled against his chest and she could feel as he slowly trailed his hands down her back, caressing the smooth skin lightly.

"Kanami," Kazuma whispered suddenly, pulling back to look at her, "Could I…have a few minutes? I just…need to get my thoughts back in some kind of order."

Kanami nodded and stepped away from him. For a moment, it looked like the loss of Kanami's warmth was enough to change his mind, but after hesitating he turned and walked away. She watched for a moment, then smiled and turned as she caught sight of Tachibana and Cammy.

x

Kazuma leaned against the balcony rail and sighed. He loosened his tie and placed his head in his hands; he could feel the streaks of the dried tears on his cheeks. Feeling like a fool, he rubbed his face viciously and shook his head to clear it.

He felt like an idiot, but he felt so _horrible_. Here he was, alive and breathing, while Ayase and Kimishima, and the others were dead. He had failed them. The though of Kimishima was enough to make Kazuma's jaw clench in anger and depression. Reaching down, Kazuma wrapped his fingers around a small pendant nestled in his pocket.

"_It's perfect for her, Kazuma!" Kimishima argued, dangling an emerald pendant in front of his face._

_Kazuma watched it swing, then waved a hand in its direction, "Kanami doesn't need it."_

_Kimishima didn't relent, "C'mon Kazuma! She'd love it!"_

_Kazuma hesitated, "Who's gonna pay? We don't have money!"_

"_The money from that job?" Kimishima retorted._

Kazuma had eventually relented and bought the pendant. It had then spent the rest of its time hidden away, as he'd been too nervous to give it to her. Today, though, seeing Kanami in her dress with her hair up, Kazuma had seen what Kimishima had meant. She looked stunning, and he knew that the pendant would accent her eyes perfectly.

Taking the pendant out of his pocket, Kazuma held it in front of him. It swung in the slight breeze, and the emerald glittered as the light from the moon shone on its facets. For a moment, Kazuma was reminded of Kanami's eyes. Stroking the pendant with a thumb, he smiled and reached to place it back in his pocket.

"Kazuma?" Kanami's soft voice startled him.

He spun around sharply and had to catch himself as he laid eyes on her. Kanami in the light of the room had been beautiful; Kanami in the moonlight was ethereal. She smiled at him and came to stand beside him, her small hands resting on the rail. Kazuma forced his thoughts into some semblance of order and came to join her.

"It's beautiful out here," Kanami breathed.

"Yeah," Kazuma agreed awkwardly.

He could feel the weight of the emerald pendant in his pocket, and could distinctly remember the way it shone in the moonlight. Kanami's eyes shone as well. She turned to glance at him and his breath caught.

Without thinking, Kazuma reached forward and placed his hand on her cheek. Kanami looked startled, but clasped her hand around his. Leaning towards him, she slid her free hand around his neck and pulled him towards her. Kazuma buried his head in her shoulder and wrapped his arm around her back.

Kanami gasped as the cool metal of the emerald pendant touched her bare skin. She pulled away from him and tilted her head to stare at the pendant now clasped around her neck. Kazuma watched as her eyes brightened with tears.

"I've been meaning to give this to you for a while," He admitted quietly.

Kazuma's eyes widened as he felt Kanami's lips against his. She kissed him sweetly as Kazuma grasped her elbows and pulled her closer. The emerald pendant pressed against his chest, and he smiled against her lips.

The pulled away slightly and Kazuma clasped the pendant, holding it against her chest, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kanami whispered.

"_A wise man will make more opportunities than he finds."_

_Sir Francis Bacon_

* * *

**Cataracta's Notes: **So there it was! The second oneshot chapter of Dance Softly, Love. Drop me a review! I feed on them! 


End file.
